The present invention relates to a process for the manufacture of covers for books and the like.
The process according to the invention is characterized in that it comprises the operations of:
arranging a plurality of sheets of card or the like, having overall dimensions which are greater than those of the covers to be produced and having a central aperture with a substantially elongate rectangular shape and dimensions which are greater than those of the spines of the covers to be produced;
feeding these sheets in series to a conveyer which can entrain and guide this series of sheets in a direction parallel with the aperture, supporting these sheets such that a central portion of the lower face around this aperture is left free;
applying a first layer of adhesive to a central strip of the lower face of each sheet about the central aperture;
applying to this first layer of adhesive a portion of a flexible strip which is wider than the apertures in these sheets;
applying a second layer of adhesive to a central strip of the lower face of the portion of the flexible strip applied to each sheet;
applying to this strip of adhesive a strip of card or the like which is narrower than the apertures in the sheets;
then shearing the ends of each sheet along lines which are parallel with one another and are perpendicular to and intersect the central aperture.
According to a further characteristic of the process, the flexible strip portions and the strips of card or the like are produced as a result of strips of flexible material and of card or the like, respectively, being cut transversely, the strips being wider than the length of the spine of the cover to be produced.
Advantageously, these flexible strip portions and strips of card or the like are applied to the sheets with a rotational movement in a plane which is substantially at right angles to that of the sheets, such that, at the moment when these strip portions or strips are applied, their speed is substantially equal to the advance speed of the sheets.
The invention also relates to an automatic machine for producing covers for books and the like.
A further subject of the invention is the covers for books and the like produced with the process or machine defined above.
Further characteristics and advantages of the invention will become clear from the following detailed description, given with reference to the appended drawings, provided purely by way of non-limiting example.